Heart over Mind
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Spongebob just wants to spend time with Sandy but she is always working on her science experiments. She invents a machine that makes people smart; she warns him about the negative affects of the machine but he just wanted to be smart to impress her. The next thing she knew he was hooked up to it and she couldn't do anything to stop him. What will happen with Spongebob being smart?
1. Chapter 1

**(Sandy is always doing her science experiments and Spongebob just wants to spend time with her, but he doesn't understand a thing about science. It bothered Sandy when Spongebob wanted to help, but only made things worse. So Sandy invents a machine that makes people smarter. Spongebob tries it out without her knowing, but the results aren't the way she wanted them to be. Spongebob is smarter, but he is not the Spongebob that she had always known and loved. When the machine breaks she tries everything to get him back to the way he was.)**

**Heart over Mind**

**(Chapter One)**

"I'm sorry Spongebob but I have some very important work to do, I don't have time for karate today." Said Sandy.

Spongebob's happy mood quickly changes because he had no one to play with; Patrick wasn't feeling very well and Squidward was always busy.

"With me working at the Krusty Krab, and with you doing all of your science experiments, we never get to hang out anymore." Spongebob says sadly.

"I know, maybe next time we can hang out ok?" Asked Sandy.

"What are you working on?" Asked Spongebob.

"It's not finished yet, but it's a helmet that you put on to become smarter." Said Sandy.

"Cool, do you need any help?" Asked Spongebob.

"I don't know if you can help me Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Well can I at least watch you work?" Asked Spongebob.

"Well… ok, but don't touch anything." Said Sandy.

"Ok, science never was my best subject in school, maybe you could teach me sometime Sandy; and then we could work together." Said Spongebob smiling.

"Or maybe when I finish the helmet I could test it out on you." She says laughing a little.

"That could work too." Said Spongebob.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Sandy.

"It would make me smarter; why wouldn't it be a good idea?" Asked Spongebob.

"There could be such a thing as too smart; some smart people lose their sense of feeling emotions because they believe that knowledge is more important than anything else in life. So those people don't experience happiness, anger, sadness, fear, or any other emotion. I don't want to take that risk by testing it on you Spongebob." Said Sandy.

She said that because she cared about him, but he wasn't paying attention. He was only thinking about getting smarter; he was thinking about all the things they could do together if he was smarter, he didn't hear her warning.

"If only I were smarter, I could impress her and then she would like me. She would want me as her science partner and we could win science awards together. Girls like guys that are smart; I'm just not in that category." He thinks to himself sadly.

"Oh well… can I still watch you build it Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"Sure Spongebob." Said Sandy.

Since she almost had it finished, it only took her about an hour to finish it.

"Ok it's finished." Said Sandy.

"That looked like a lot of work." Said Spongebob.

"Well I had most of it done before today, but yeah it was a lot of work." Said Sandy.

"How are you going to test it Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"It's simple really… you see I have two lab rats and a mini maze for the rats to run through. Neither one of them have ran through this maze before. So I will time them to see how long it takes to complete the course. One lab rat will be running on its normal brain capacity, and I will test the other one after I test my machine. The key is to see if the brain machine works and if the rat that I test it on gets through the maze faster than the normal lab rat." Said Sandy.

"Ok…." Spongebob said with confusion.

"You didn't get any of that did you Spongebob?" Asked Sandy.

"No… not really." Said Spongebob.

"Just watch…" Said Sandy.

She opens the mini door and the first rat starts to run the maze. The rat smelled the cheese and was in a hurry to get it, but made several mistakes and ran into the maze wall a few times. Finally, the rat made it out with a time of three minutes and forty two seconds. She tests the other rat and it doesn't do any better; it finishes with a time of three minutes and forty five seconds.

"Ok so you've tested both of them, so what is the point of your machine?" Asked Spongebob.

"We're going to have them do the same maze again. Without the brain machine my theory is they won't do much better, but if one of them is smarter, that rat will get through the maze quicker." Said Sandy.

She tests one of the rats again. It does a little better than the first time, but still makes a few mistakes. This time the rat finishes with a time of three minutes and twenty three seconds. She hooks the other rat up to her machine and flips the switch. A small burst of electricity goes through its body then the machine powers down.

"Ok now let's see if it worked." Said Sandy

She puts it down and opens up the door to the maze; the rat did just as she predicted, it ran through the maze much faster. Since the rat was smarter it realized its mistakes unlike the other rat and ran through the maze without making any mistakes; it finished with a time of three minutes and fifteen seconds, which was the fastest of all the tests.

"It worked, the test was a success, isn't that great Spongebob?" She asked him?

But she did not get a response; he saw that the rat had run through the maze faster and knew that the machine worked. When she turned around to see him she saw that he had his water helmet off and that he had hooked himself up to the machine and was about to flip the switch.

"Spongebob no don't!" She yelled at him.

It was too late he had already flipped the switch; she watched in horror as a bigger burst of electricity went through his body. Since he was much bigger than a rat the machine could not handle the stress and it falls apart. There was another burst of electricity that hit him before the helmet fell off. He fell to the ground and Sandy ran over to him.

"Spongebob!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

**(I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, but stay tuned to the next chapter, if anyone comments that is…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ok so I need to work on my present and past tense, but a review is a review. So in this chapter Spongebob wakes up after using Sandy's machine; with him being smarter he doesn't act like himself anymore. In this chapter Spongebob is smarter, but Sandy's fears are realized; he was so focused on becoming smarter that it eliminated his emotions.)**

**Heart over Mind**

**(Chapter Two)**

"Oh my goodness, Spongebob… please say something… anything?" Said Sandy worried.

He opens his eyes, sits up, and reaches for his head.

"Oh my, what a terrible headache." Said Spongebob.

Sandy hugs him tight for a moment.

"I'm so glad you're ok, what were you thinking; you almost scared me to death?" Said Sandy.

"My apologies Sandy, I did not mean to upset you; I simply noticed that your invention was a success and I decided to try it on myself to improve my knowledge of things." Said Spongebob.

"I think that the electricity went to your head, you're not acting like yourself." Said Sandy.

"Nonsense, the only thing that is different about me is my intelligence level; other than that I am the same as I was." Said Spongebob.

"I can definitely tell that your vocabulary has expanded; you're saying things that you would not normally say, but what else has improved?" Asked Sandy.

"Before the change I knew almost nothing about science, now I could tell you several things." Said Spongebob.

"Like what?" Asked Sandy.

"The moon is a factor on the earth's gravity; it controls the height of the oceans waves. I can tell you that the earth and the rest of the planets rotate around the sun, and that the sun is the center of the universe." Said Spongebob.

"Wow Spongebob I'm impressed." Said Sandy.

"This change has been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me, and it's all thanks to your machine Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Ok so how about we celebrate with a little karate?" Asked Sandy.

"I suppose we could; after all it takes many years to master a martial art. The whole process is a learning experience." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah…" Said Sandy getting slightly annoyed.

They begin their karate lesson; normally Sandy would be the one in control, but Spongebob easily blocks her chops.

"You were rushing your attack a little bit; you must work on your speed Sandy. You once told me that in karate you have to find your universal center because it is not just about the attack, it is also about the defense." Said Spongebob.

"Center of the universe… great now Spongebob thinks that he's the center of the universe." Sandy thinks to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Do you wish to continue Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could work on my science experiments." Said Sandy.

"With my better understanding of science I could help you; do you require assistance?" Asked Spongebob.

"To be honest Spongebob, after what happened earlier today I don't really want you touching any of my science equipment." Said Sandy.

He could tell that there was slight anger in her voice.

"Forgive me Sandy, but there seems to be a touch of anger in your voice; have I offended you somehow?" Asked Spongebob.

"No you haven't offended me; I guess I'm still trying to get used to the new you." Said Sandy.

"It's understandable; sometimes it takes people a long time to get used to change. There are two ways of dealing with change and that is positive and negative; it really depends on the type of person you are." Said Spongebob.

"One thing that has changed is the fact that you talk a lot more than you used to." Said Sandy.

"Yes that is true, but anyway onto another topic; if you do not wish for me to work with you, may I at least watch your work." Asked Spongebob.

"Ok go ahead." Said Sandy as she began to work.

She was actually putting together the machine that broke, she was using tools.

"Excuse me Sandy, but may I suggest something?" Asked Spongebob.

"What is it?" Asked Sandy.

"It's actually a bit of advice really, but I think you will be more successful with that wrench if you move it from left to right instead of right to left." Said Spongebob.

At this point Sandy had enough she was tired of being corrected and she finally snapped.

"Ok enough already!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" Asked Spongebob.

"I get it, you're smart now, but this correcting my every move thing has got to stop, it's really annoying." Said Sandy.

"I apologize Sandy, but I was only trying to help; could it be possible that you are a bit jealous of my new intelligence?" Asked Spongebob.

"I don't need any help, I've always worked alone on my projects and I don't need someone telling me my mistakes." Said Sandy.

"Ok Sandy, I can see that you're upset. I can see that you do not wish for my services; I will leave you now, but as your friend I must say that if you need me, you know where to find me." Said Spongebob.

Then he leaves her alone to think.

"It's that machine's fault; I shouldn't have made it to begin with. Now everyone has to deal with "ArrogantBob JerkPants" until I fix this thing. He may not even want to go back to his old self. Wait… now it's like I thought… his desire for education has completely eliminated his emotions; if I don't fix this, he could be like this for the rest of his life." She thought to herself worrying.

She starts thinking all of the good times that they had together. She thinks back to the times when he comforted her when she was sad, and the times that he made her laugh and how all of that could end.

"If I don't do something soon… I may lose the guy I love." She thought.

**(To be continued.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(In the last chapter Spongebob showed off his new intelligence until it got to the point where Sandy wanted him to leave. Then later on she realized that if she didn't do something, he would be like this forever.)**

**Heart over Mind**

**(Chapter Three)**

It wasn't just weird for Sandy, everyone else found his behavior to be weird as well. The only thing Spongebob did for Gary was feed him, Gary gets very bored when Spongebob doesn't play with him.

"Meow" Said Gary.

"I already fed you Gary, what else could you possibly need?" Asked Spongebob.

"Meow" Said Gary.

"Play fetch with you; pets are so strange… I'm sorry Gary, but I wish to read a few books in my library." Said Spongebob.

Gary slithers away sad and eventually decides to go to sleep. The next day Spongebob gets ready for work and feeds Gary breakfast, then he leaves for work, but not before running into Patrick.

"Spongebob do you want to… uh… go jellyfishing after you get off work?" Asked Patrick.

"Not after reading a book last night; it was called "In the mind of a Jellyfish." These jellyfish go through terrifying experiences of being captured; I refuse to do this "jellyfishing" any longer." Said Spongebob.

"Ok… then what do you want to do?" Asked Patrick.

"To be honest I want to find a new job; something that challenges my thinking skills. The job I currently have is not fit for me any longer." Said Spongebob.

"Uh… Spongebob are you feeling ok, you're talking all funny." Said Patrick.

"Patrick… this may be hard for you, but I think that you should find other friends with your same intelligence level." Said Spongebob.

"Spongebob… you know big words hurt my head… I didn't understand anything you just said." Said Patrick.

"Ok… I'll put it in simpler terms… you need to find new friends." Said Spongebob.

"Wait… are you saying that you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Asked Patrick.

"What I'm saying is that I no longer enjoy doing what I used to do. Sandy's machine has made me more intelligent." Said Spongebob.

"Say no more… I get it now… You're just as boring as Squidward." Said Patrick.

"That is your opinion, say what you want." Said Spongebob walking away.

He gets to the Krusty Krab; he walks into the kitchen.

"I don't understand why I would get so excited over a simple Krabby Patty." Spongebob said to himself; Squidward heard him say that.

"Are you feeling ok?" Ask Squidward confused.

"I've never felt better, and it's all because of Sandy's machine. It has increased my brain function; I question myself as to why I loved this job so much, it has no challenging brain activities whatsoever." Said Spongebob.

Squidward scratches his head in confusion; he was impressed by Spongebob's new intelligence.

"Um… Spongebob do you think you could help me out with something?" Asked Squidward.

"I'm sure I could; what do you need?" Asked Spongebob.

"A lot of critics don't like my paintings, and I was hoping that you could give me a little advice on how to improve on them." Said Squidward.

"Ok then Squidward I will come by after work ok?" Asked Spongebob.

"Ok great." Said Squidward.

"I can't do this any longer… I am leaving to pursue a career that will challenge my intelligence." Said Spongebob walking out the door. His boss heard what he said.

"What's going on, where are you going Spongebob?" He asked.

"I am grateful for having this job for so long, but it no longer serves me a purpose in life. I must go search for a job that fits my new and improved intelligence." Said Spongebob as he walks out the door; Plankton also hears this conversation.

"Hey Spongebob wait up." Said Plankton.

"What is it Plankton?" Asked Spongebob.

"I can't believe how smart you sound… how did this happen?" Asked Plankton.

"If you must know… it was Sandy, she created a machine that increased my knowledge."

"Since you no longer work at the Krusty Krab; could you help me?" Asked Plankton.

"I will not associate myself with an attempted thief, I say attempted because you never have succeeded." Said Spongebob.

"I know you won't help me get the formula, but can you at least tell me where I go wrong?" Asked Plankton.

"No sir I will not… that is for you to find out." Said Spongebob walking away.

Later on just as Squidward wanted Spongebob came over to Squidward's house to give advice about his paintings.

"I see what the problem is." Said Spongebob.

"What?" Asked Squidward.

"Every piece of art you create is only a portrait of yourself, that is nothing that critics want to judge. When you draw pictures of yourself, it lets people know that you are an ego maniac."Said Spongebob.

"Hey! I didn't invite you here to insult me." Said Squidward.

"My apologies Squidward, but I don't believe you take criticism very well; I was not stating that I thought you were an ego manic, I was saying that judges would say that you're an ego maniac." Said Spongebob leaving.

As Spongebob leaves Sandy meets up with him.

"Hello Sandy it is good to see you again; are you feeling any better today?" Asked Spongebob.

"Spongebob we need to talk." Said Sandy in a serious tone.

"What do you want to talk about Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"You… ever since you became smarter; you haven't been acting like yourself." Said Sandy.

"I'm sure it may seem like that to some people, but it is like I said before… some people just don't deal with change in a positive way." Said Spongebob.

"No Spongebob… everyone else is the same; it's you that's changed. You didn't listen to my warning yesterday and now you're paying the price." Said Sandy.

"What are you talking about Sandy; I feel so much better about myself now that I understand things better." Said Spongebob.

"At least tell me why…" Said Sandy.

"Why what?" Asked Spongebob.

"Tell me why… other than the fact that you wanted to be smarter why you would do it?" Said Sandy.

Spongebob was quiet for a moment he tried to think of a different reason.

"I don't know Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Can you tell me how you are feeling?" Asked Sandy.

"I don't really feel anything." Said Spongebob.

"That is the problem Spongebob… since you only cared about being smart; you've lost all of your emotions." Said Sandy sounding a little upset.

"I don't feel anything… not anger, or fear, or sadness, or even happiness." Said Spongebob.

"That's because you've chosen your own path; you've chosen the mind over the heart. My mom told me something once." Said Sandy.

"What?" Asked Spongebob.

"She told me… no matter how smart you get… don't forget what makes you happy. Sometimes it's more important to listen to your heart and not your mind." Said Sandy.

"That is ridiculous Sandy… it is your brain that makes the decisions not your heart." Said Spongebob.

"Let me just ask you something… what makes you happy Spongebob?" Asked Sandy.

"I don't know… the only goal I've had is to become smarter." Said Spongebob.

"So you don't even remember what made you happy?" Asked Sandy.

"No." Said Spongebob.

"So what I'm saying is you haven't been yourself since you've become smarter, which worries me." Said Sandy.

"Why?" Asked Spongebob.

"Because you're not the same guy that I once knew, do you even remember any of the times that we had together?" Asked Sandy.

"I remember them, but I don't feel anything anymore." Said Spongebob.

"That is what I was afraid of… you once cried at my feet and warned me over and over again not to go after the Alaskan Bull Worm. At first I thought it was annoying, but now that I think about it… I appreciate what you did for me because it showed me that you cared about me. If… I don't get you back to the way you were… all of that could end." Said Sandy as a tear went down her face.

She was slightly embarrassed to cry in front of him, but thought he wouldn't care anyway. She tried to hide her tears, but he saw them anyway, which triggered something deep inside of him. He was not thinking at all but he put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Sandy…" He said softly.

(To be continued… This chapter was longer than my previous chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.)


	4. Chapter 4

**(Everyone was amazed and slightly annoyed with the fact that Spongebob was smarter. He no longer enjoyed jellyfishing or working at the Krusty Krab. Later on Sandy meets up with him and told him about what really happened when he chose to be smarter. She was upset and started crying; you could tell that it affected Spongebob deep down inside when Sandy was sad. )**

**Heart over Mind**

**(Chapter Four)**

She was sitting on the ground, she felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Sandy… please don't cry anymore." Said Spongebob.

"You just don't understand Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"Understand what?" Asked Spongebob.

"I think that originally… you wanted to be smarter to benefit everyone, but it has only benefited you. This whole thing was a personality change for you, and your friends have gotten hurt because of it… especially me." Said Sandy sadly.

"When I first knew that I was smarter, I wasn't thinking about the negative affects at all. I only thought that good things could happen with me being smarter; I had no idea it would hurt people." Said Spongebob.

"If I can't fix that machine… you may be stuck like this forever, or even if I do fix it… I might be too late." Said Sandy.

"You mustn't blame yourself Sandy; this was my fault." Said Spongebob.

"Well… it sounds like you're feeling something." Said Sandy.

"Guilt… that is about all that I feel." Said Spongebob.

"That's a start… maybe the old you is deep down there somewhere; who knows we might not need the machine. Try to remember… what makes you happy?" Asked Sandy.

"It's not going to work Sandy… I quit my job today because it no longer makes me happy." Said Spongebob.

"That's just your brain talking… listen to your heart; what is your heart saying?" Asked Sandy.

"I know I enjoyed karate." Said Spongebob.

"Ok what else can you tell me?" Asked Sandy.

"That's all I have Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Were going to have to search deeper." Sandy thought to herself.

"Try a memory from your childhood; think about what made you happy, sad, angry, or scared." Said Sandy.

"Well actually I can't think that far back, but I can think back a few years." Said Spongebob.

"What can you remember?" Asked Sandy.

"I remember when I took Gary home for the first time." Said Spongebob smiling.

"Yes… a smile; that's something I haven't seen you do in a while. What else can you remember?" Asked Sandy getting excited.

"I remember when I first got hired at the Krusty Krab; it's always been my dream job." Said Spongebob.

"I think we're getting somewhere now." Said Sandy smiling.

"Some things I remember are not as happy… like when Gary ran away." Said Spongebob.

"Oh… That must have hurt." Said Sandy.

"That was in the past; it hurt then, I'm still having a hard time trying to go through my emotions." Said Spongebob.

"It's ok… that's why I'm here. Now… what makes you angry?" Asked Sandy.

"Angry… it takes a lot to get me angry, but I can think of one thing that makes me angry." Said Spongebob.

"What?" Asked Sandy.

"I remember… that I'm very competitive and I don't like to lose." Said Spongebob.

"I know that's the truth." Said Sandy slightly laughing.

Spongebob couldn't help but laugh a little bit since Sandy was laughing.

"Hey this is working. Are you back to your old self yet?" Asked Sandy smiling.

"I think I'm starting to get there; but as a scientist you have to think… do emotions even really exist?" Asked Spongebob.

"Hold it… I'm going to stop you right there before you go rewriting the science books. I want you to think with your heart, not your mind." Said Sandy.

"Oh there I go again…" Said Spongebob.

"Tell me something that you are afraid of." Said Sandy.

Spongebob has to think long and hard about this one then suddenly a few memories come back to him. He was afraid of her when she was angry, and then he thought of the Alaskan Bull Worm, but the thing that he remembered that scared him the most was the fact that he had a crush on her and he was afraid that she would find out; he remembered that he was afraid of being rejected and then they would not being friends anymore. Then again… he didn't quite remember what love was yet so his mind went back to the Alaskan Bull Worm. He shakes his head and says…

"No I can't do it…" Said Spongebob.

"What's wrong, was that a bad memory?" Asked Sandy.

"Yeah… and now that I remember… it is still something that scares me to this day." Said Spongebob.

"What is it? Asked Sandy.

"It's all coming back to me now; you brought up the Alaskan Bull Worm incident." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah what about it?" Asked Sandy.

"Ever since that day… I've been terrified of…" He said starting to tear up.

"Terrified of what?" Asked Sandy.

Terrified of… losing you." He said as the tears flowed.

Sandy was beginning to think that maybe since he returned back to normal since he wasn't talking as much anymore.

"Ok so we covered fear… I won't make you say anything else Spongebob. I think you're back to normal now; I'm sorry if I brought back any sad or scary memories. I just wanted to get you back to the way you were." Said Sandy feeling a little guilty.

"It's ok… you do what you have to do, but I still don't think I'm all the way back to my old self, I still don't feel everything that I used to." Said Spongebob.

"Well… since I made you talk about your feelings I guess to be fair I should talk about my feelings and memories." Said Sandy.

"Ok." Said Spongebob.

"One of the things that scared me the most was when you went missing. I was scared that I wouldn't find you alive. You know what makes me angry; whenever someone makes fun of me or Texas." Said Sandy.

"Yeah… Patrick and I learned that the hard way. What makes you sad Sandy?" Asked Spongebob?

"Every now and then I get a little sad when I think about Texas; sometimes I still get homesick, that's usually when you would come in and cheer me up." Said Sandy.

Spongebob smiles at this.

"Now onto a different memory; I think that my happiest memory… was when I met you Spongebob." Said Sandy smiling.

"We have been friends for quite some time now. I think I remember why I wanted to be smarter." Said Spongebob.

"Why?" Asked Sandy.

"I wanted to understand what you were doing with all of your science experiments; I was tired of being left out so I thought if I made myself smarter, I would be able to help. Also… I thought it would give us a chance to spend more time together. But now that I think about it… I enjoy knowing things that I didn't know before; I still want to increase my knowledge." Said Spongebob.

Sandy knew that she was losing him again, she was running out of ideas, but had one more crazy idea. As he continued to rant on about being smarter she takes a deep breath and takes off her helmet.

"I'm losing him… I have no other choice… I have to do it." Sandy thought to herself.

She taps him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Sandy… your helmet. What are you doing?" Asked Spongebob getting worried.

She pulls him into a kiss before he could say anything else. At first it was shock that was all over his face, but he soon returned the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds since Sandy was running out of air; she put her helmet back on and got rid of the water. Neither of them said anything since neither of them knew what to say or what to do. They just stared at each other deep in thought.

**(To be continued… Happy Valentine's Day Spandy fans.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(In the last chapter Sandy and Spongebob talked about different memories, but Spongebob went back to talking about being smarter so Sandy had one last idea to get him back to his old self. She decided to take a risk so she kissed him.)**

**Heart over Mind**

**(Chapter Five)**

They were both quiet for a while until finally Spongebob spoke.

"Woah… Sandy…" Said Spongebob smiling.

"Sorry Spongebob… I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but I just want you back to the way you were." Said Sandy feeling guilty.

"Don't be sorry Sandy… I think I finally know what you're talking about. You want me to listen with my heart instead of my mind… I think I'm finally doing that. Right now I feel like my old self, but the feeling only lasts for a few minutes. Is your machine fixed Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"Yes it is, but now that I think about it, it's not right for me to try to change you. If you're happy like this… then I guess I'm happy too." Said Sandy.

"No you're right Sandy… I haven't been myself since I've become smarter and I realize that now that I feel like myself again." Said Spongebob.

"So you want to go back to yourself?" Asked Sandy.

"Yes… so I can be myself again and also so we can be close again." Said Spongebob smiling.

"Ok so I might be able to finish rebuilding it today." Said Sandy.

"Good so I guess I'll stick around." Said Spongebob.

They make their way to Sandy's treedome to work on her machine.

"Do you want me to help you fix it? After all two heads are better than one." Said Spongebob.

"Sure, you make a good point there." Said Sandy.

They work for about an hour and a half, but finally they fixed Sandy's machine.

"Ok it's finished." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah… are you sure you want to go back to your old self?" Asked Sandy.

"I'm sure… anything to see you happy again." Said Spongebob smiling.

Sandy smiles at this.

"Ok I'll power it up then." Said Sandy.

"I'll take care of this Sandy… after all I caused this in the first place." Said Spongebob.

"I don't know Spongebob… after what happened last time; I don't think you should do it by yourself." Said Sandy.

"Please Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

"Well… if you really want to." Said Sandy.

She knew she wasn't going to change his mind. He hooked himself up to the machine; Sandy looked away as he powered on the machine and another burst of electricity went through his body. This time the machine didn't fall apart, but the helmet fell off of Spongebob's head and once again he was unconscious. Sandy runs to him hoping that he was ok and hoping that he was back to normal.

"Spongebob! Are you ok!?" Asked Sandy.

A few seconds go by but he wakes up reaching for his head again.

"Sandy…" Said Spongebob.

It took a moment but all of his emotions had come back to him. As he looked at Sandy he saw her as an angel with the sunlight's rays shining only on her.

"Spongebob!" Said Sandy happily as she hugged him.

This causes him to blush.

"It's ok Sandy… I'm ok." Said Spongebob.

She lets go of the hug and blushed a little.

"Oh… of course you are… but are you back to normal?" Asked Sandy.

"I think so." Said Spongebob.

He remembered that Sandy had kissed him. He started smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Asked Sandy.

He gave her a sly smile and asked her something.

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Spongebob.

Sandy blushed.

"It was… to get you back to normal." Said Sandy nervously.

"Are you sure that was the only reason?" Asked Spongebob.

"Well…" Said Sandy.

"You like me don't you Sandy?" Asked Spongebob.

Sandy blushed hard and didn't say another word. Spongebob noticed this and thought this was his chance to make his move. Spongebob pulled Sandy into what she thought was a hug, and then he catches her off guard by kissing her. Then Spongebob starts thinking…

"Wait… what if this was a mistake… what if Sandy only kissed me to get me back to normal? I could have just made the worst mistake of my life… If Sandy doesn't like me… she could beat me into a Texas shaped acorn." Spongebob thought to himself nervously.

He pulls away from Sandy.

"I'm sorry Sandy… I wasn't thinking… you said that you kissed me to get me back to normal. That worked, but I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake." Said Spongebob nervously.

Sandy sits back for a moment and thinks…

"He loves me back." Sandy thought to herself.

Since Sandy still had not said anything Spongebob was worried.

"I'm sorry Sandy… I messed up big time didn't I Sandy? I can understand why you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore… I'll just leave then." Said Spongebob sadly.

"Oh calm down Spongebob… I kissed you to get you back to normal, but also because I love you and I thought I was going to lose you." Said Sandy.

"Ok… I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a dream. I was dreaming that I was smart and now I know I'm dreaming because you just said…" Said Spongebob.

"That I love you… this is no dream Spongebob." Said Sandy.

"I've always hoped that one day you would say it to me… I love you too Sandy." Said Spongebob.

"Are you sure that it's real love or do you just think that you're in love with me?" Asked Sandy.

"Well it's like you said Sandy… sometimes you have to think with your heart… over mind." Said Spongebob.

**(The End)**


End file.
